


jaloux

by filmingloves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Gay Poe Dameron, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Jealousy, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Protective Rey (Star Wars), References to Teletubbies (TV), Romantic Angst, Romantic Face Punching, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmingloves/pseuds/filmingloves
Summary: Ben is not a jealous person. He isn’t. Maybe just a little possessive.And his Rey. . . well, she takes good care of her things.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	jaloux

1\. ben

Ben is not a jealous person. He isn’t. He is _usually_ more than content to let Rey drag him along with her anywhere. He’s _usually_ just fine with forever trailing behind his other half in contented silence, a little dazed, and more than a little happy. And okay, yeah, so he doesn’t mind if the general vibe of ‘stay the fuck away, she’s mine’ that he gives off naturally has had a pretty good success rate so far. 

But the thing is, the feeling’s _there_. 

And it’s that wretched part of Ben that makes him absolutely fucking lose it when he notices the bruise on her throat. The day he sees it, she’s back from a late night at work . . . and he knows his beloved must be tired, and God, Ben hates feeling like this. . . 

See, there’s this _beast_ in his mind. It growls and roars the same words in tandem, over and over again until he can _feel_ them trying to break out of his skull: _Who touched her, who touched her, who_ fucking _touched her._

If Rey notices his dark mood, she doesn’t say anything; just opens her arms wide, sweetly, so he can scoop her up and carry her in his arms to their bedroom, as is their routine. 

Yet it’s like the only thing that exists in his line of sight at the moment is the slight discoloration of her throat. So he does gather her to his chest—but instead of taking her to their bed, he palms at the swelling on her throat, almost not noticing her sharp wince in his rage. 

Ben puts his lips to it.

“Who did this,” He says quietly into her neck. It’s not a question. He can feel her swallow, and he bites down gently. “Tell me, baby.”

She can sense the danger in his voice and exhales, shivering. But she only stares at him in stubborn silence and he glares immaturely back at her until, finally, she breaks. 

“Fine! I had to, I _had_ to, Ben. And I got him good, too—”

Je _sus_. 

He should’ve known. The beast in his mind disappears, instantly, into the recesses of his psyche. 

Relief should be flooding through him but this somehow makes him feel even worse.

“Fuck, baby, tell me you didn’t get into a fight _again_ ,” He growls, his face still buried in her neck, laying her down on his sofa. 

“I’m sorry.” She whimpers a little, and the sound goes straight to his core. Then she seems to get a hold of herself and narrows her eyes. “But I _told_ you, Ben, I had—no, I _have_ to defend you. How can you stand it, the things they say about you? That—that you bought out the Resistance when you and I both know it was _Snoke_ manipulating you that whole time—”

“Tell me who did it.”

She gasps as he nips at her throat. “Who did what?”

“Who touched you.”

“Oh. Oh, well it was—” Then she realizes just what he’s asking and her face slowly turns horrified. “No. No, Ben, you can’t go after him, it’ll just confirm everything they say about you,” She babbles, “and it’s so fucking unfair, and I just can’t _take_ it, Ben, I can’t—”

He silences her with another soft nip at her neck, and grins like a Cheshire Cat as Rey tries to retaliate; instead, she gradually starts to succumb to his sly touch. 

In his line of vision, he can see her biting her lip, hard, as an effort to stay nonchalant when his hands drift lower. 

His flushed, beautiful angel.

Ben places a tender kiss on her hair. “I don’t give a fuck what they think, Rey. I give a fuck that they hurt you.”

“Fine,” She grumbles, snuggling deeper into him, “But I’m not promising not to fight for you.”

Ben sighs. “. . . alright.”

.

He beats up the bastards anyways within an inch of their lives the next day for touching what’s his.

...

Okay, so maybe he is a bit possessive—not _jealous_ , possessive. Yep. That’s right. Possessive.

2\. rey

Rey takes good care of her things.

She’s always had to, what with the rampant stealing epidemic at her foster care center.

The first time she sees Ben, she instantly knows he is something she will take good care of.

Emphasis on _she_. Only Rey can do it.

But when he looks back at her that day, it’s like he’s angry at her. His eyes are narrowed, intense. His mouth is set in a hard line.

So, okay, maybe it might take a long time to get to that point with him, but Rey is nothing if not stubborn, and she will get this beautiful man to love her.

...

As it turns out, she doesn’t have to wait for too long. 

Because he confesses his _own_ undying love for her two weeks in.

And that’s a huge feat, for him.

Why?

Well, see, her Ben is _shy_. And once they realize his intimidating size and demeanor is all just a farce, he is easily taken advantage of by people.

Not if Rey can help it, though.

Every morning, when they enter Snoke’s Law Firm, she keeps her tiny hand curled around Ben’s bicep and stares iron darts into the other female(and some male: fucking _Poe)_ ’s eyes, daring them to come any closer.

Her Ben is always oblivious, of course, and instead just flushes at her affectionate and selfish touch. 

And that just makes her love him even more.

x

Ben’s beloved takes her possessiveness to a new level in one memorable occasion.

It is the evening. Rey is sitting in Ben’s lap at his flat(which is pretty much _theirs_ at this point, anyways) and swatting his hand away playfully as it keeps reaching towards the sleeves of the blouse she’s wearing, as if itching to tear it off.

Reruns of Teletubbies play on the screen of his television, a punishment for both of them from Leia, who has stolen their remote and refused point blank to give it back until news of a grandchild.

They’re getting used to it, though.

Anyways, all of this talk of Tubby Toast from the TV is getting Rey hungry and so she stumbles down from her seated position on Ben to get a slice of pumpkin pie from the fridge, until she realizes that she is still in his lap, because he is not letting her go.

.

Ben’s embrace is tight. 

“Mine,” He mumbles into her neck, as the yellow creature on screen marvels at the fricking annoying Tubby toast pancake whatever. “You are mine and I am yours.”

His darling sighs with pleasure as she repeats his words, and shivers at his satisfied growl. 

.

But something sinister is still niggling away at Rey.

“And how,” she says after a while, “am I to know you aren’t Bazine’s when she tells me in the parking lot after work yesterday that you are hers?”

There is a stunned silence.

Ben just looks immensely confused, which enrages her even further.

“Say something, Ben!”

“I don’t know what to say,” He says coldly. 

And then— “. . . who is that?”

Ben is going to drive her up the walls crazy some day.

“Bazine, Ben, Bazine Netal! She’s in PR? She’s worked under you for the last three months?”

“No recollection.”

Something is wrong.

Very, very wrong.

Ben’s face looks serious, so Rey asks him.

“Ben, who is Finn?”

He just looks sullen. “I… He’s… I don’t… I don’t _know.”_

_Oh my god,_ Rey thinks.

“Kaydel? Poe? _Rose_?”

He shrugs, looking away, a little pink.

Rey giggles delightedly. “Benny, you are clueless!” Without warning, she swiftly reaches out and tackles him in a bear hug, forcing him to fall back onto the sofa.

Even as his arms go around her automatically, he sulks, leaving a burning trail of his lips as he makes his way into her chest, where he finally relaxes.

“I am not clueless,” Ben mumbles into her heart. “ _And_ you didn’t tell me yet. What did Babin say?”

“ _Ben,_ you’re saying it wr—“

“What?”

“Never mind,” Rey sighs. She might as well let him have this. “Babin said that you were hers. I was going to fight her for you, but I didn’t want to hide another bruise from you. And— and Ben, she said it wasn’t official yet, between you two, but then she said that—“

“Baby, I don’t want to talk about Bagen any more.”

“But you just—“

He kisses her, then, and she sighs into his embrace. 

“I changed my mind. Bags seems a little deluded.”

Rey’s mouth twists. How can he be so sure that Bags— Bazine— _God,_ he is rubbing off on her— won’t make a move on him? She’s not afraid of her Ben being unfaithful— she _knows_ him. It’s Bazine she’s worried about.

Ben seems to pick up on her hesitation and chuckles lightly, soothing her.

“ _Rey_. When I’m awake, you’re all I can think about, starlight. I go to sleep and you’re all I fucking dream of.”

She can’t help a reluctant grin. _Her Ben is so sweet._

“I know that, you dummy,” Rey says a touch giddily. “I just don’t trust them.”

You’re mine,” She explains. “I scavenged you for myself, which means you’re mine.

“And I don’t like it when people try to steal my things.”

“Don’t you?”

“I don’t,” She affirms, happy that he understands her. “That’s why I beat them up for you, that’s why I— _oh—“_

But it seems Ben has his own ideas in mind.

He starts to nip at a faded bruise on her neck, licking it one long stroke so she gasps. “Darling, I don’t like when they lay their hands on you. When you fight them over me, it makes me. . .” He trails off, getting distracted by her freckles.

“Makes you what?” Rey whispers.

“Mmh.” He is burying his lips in her neck now, smiling as he presses them to each freckle he sees.

“Ben—!” She scolds, nipping at his ears, which turn instantly red. He pulls away from her, sitting back on his haunches and looking a little dazed.

Then he pulls her into his arms again, and this time she just lets him.

“Makes me want to kill them, for hurting you,” Ben mumbles, not meeting her eyes, his head hung in shame. 

Oh.

Something in her uncoils, loosens.

How is it possible to love someone this much?

Rey sits up on her knees, cradling his head in her tiny palms, and tilting it up so she can see him fully. “Sweetheart,” She coos tenderly, massaging his cheeks. “I feel the same away. That’s why I do it. Fight them for hurting you.”

The line of his mouth trembles, almost like he’s trying to smile but he doesn’t exactly know how.

It makes Rey ache a little inside and start to tear up a bit, so to distract herself, she starts to press ardent kisses to each part of his face. His nose, his cheek, his forehead and his chin.

“Love you,” He says, and then he just stays quiet and lets her kiss every part of him, and holds her steadily after as she sobs all her feelings into his chest, her insecurity with the women at the firm and how they look at Ben; the dark, ugly rage she feels when anyone mentions him in a less than positive light.

And they are happy.

  
  



End file.
